M.E.T.E.O.R Fighter Gan Phoenix
M.E.T.E.O.R Fighter Gan Phoenix is a giant hero made by Human using technology from Ultraman Zagi. He is a machine that form when Ganwinger and Ganroader combine together. Ganphoenix is own by T.D.F and his maintenance team is called G.U.Y.S. Power And Abilities Ganwinger=Height: 20 Meter Weight: 15000 ton Brute Strength: 60000 ton Flight Speed: Mach 20 Running Speed: Mach 10 Emerium Vulcan: Ganwinger is equipped with two chest vulcan that fire Emerium energy with in order to test an enemy’s strength. Emerium Blaster: Ganwinger’s wings are equipped with a pair of blasters that shoots out Emerium Beam This is it’s most used weapon as most aliens are susceptible to this. Vertical Arrow: The Gunwinger is equipped with a larger energy blaster on it’s body, and it can shoot out energy shaped arrow to attack aliens. Spacium Missiles: The Ganwinger’s strongest weapon is a pair of missiles which are actually stronger than conventional nuclear missiles. M.E.T.E.O.R was used to create this missiles too, and because of that, it contains special alien technology. The missiles actually creates a time/space distortion when it explodes, causing major damage to the monster. Phantom Aviation: A special system which utilises the M.E.T.E.O.R, the Phantom Aviation gives the Gunwinger the ability to create a very small time and spatial distortion which is harmless to the robot, however, it is able to greatly boost the fighter’s speed, and it also allows it to create afterimages around it to confuse it’s enemy. The time and spatial distortion also allows the fighter to utilise it’s weapons more effectively. When the time around the fighter is distorted, it allows the plane to actually move faster than the speed of light, allowing it to attack the enemy several times faster than before. This system is very straining to both the pilot and the vehicle however, and because of that, it can only be activated for a limited amount of time. However, the system can be activated and reactivated whenever the he needs to do so. Cross Phoenix:The combination call for Ganphoenix, the Cross Phoenix also uses the METEOR. When needed, the two jets will activate both of their Phoenix Crosser METEORs in order to distort time and space around them, giving them enough time to combine while avoiding enemy attacks. The Ganwinger will form the top half of the body while the Ganroader forms the bottom half. |-|Ganroader=Height: 30 meter Weight: 25000 ton Brute Strength: 90000 ton Flight Speed: Mach 10 Running Speed: Mach 5 Emerium Vulcan: Four automatic gun that shoot Emerium energy at the enemy. Metallium Pulsar: On the robot right shoulder is a cannon that shot Metallium Energy. Double Storium Launcher: An experimental weapon, the Double Gun Launcher is a pair of hand held energy blasters which main purpose is to attack enemy aliens from their weakest point with ease. Nay Buster: On the robot body is a gigantic buster which shoots fireballs. Photon Fan: The Gunloader can open up it’s wings to reveal a pair of gigantic fans which it can use to create small cyclones made from Photon energy which can lift up and throw enemies away while at the same time melting them. Phantom Aviation Phoenix Cross |-|Ganphoenix=Height: 50 meter Weight: 40000 ton Brute Strength: 300000 ton Flight Speed: Mach 60 Running Speed: Mach 10 Swimming Speed: 500/knot Stromerium Blaster: When Gunwinger and Gunloader combines, their Emerium Blasters and Double Storium Launcher are combined together to create this weapon. Maximum Mebium Blade: The Gunphoenix can also create an energy blade for hand to hand combat. The blade can be extend to be very long Photon Vertical Tornado: The Gunphoenix can utilise the Bringer Fan which ends up on it’s shoulders to create this attack. But this time combine with the energy generate by the Phoenix Brave Generator to generate a large ammount of small Vertical Arrow inside the wind. . Mebium Brave Formation: The Mebium Brave Formation is actually an attack which involves three different weapons. The Gunphoenix will lift up both of it’s arms which reveals two different Mebium blasters. It’s forehead will also open up to reveal a Lightning blaster. It will then fire three different energy attacks which will combine together like a spiral to cause massive damage to enemies. Phoenix Cross Slash: A special move which utilises the Mebium Brave System time and space manipulation capability, the Phoenix Cross Slash involves the Gunphoenix slashing the enemy horizontally then teleporting quickly to the enemy’s back and slashing them again vertically. Spacium Warp: The Specium Warp is an attack which involves the Gunphoenix using the Mebium Brave Generator to teleport the Ganwinger’s Spacium Missiles inside the enemy’s body, causing an internal explosion. Mebium Brave Finish: The Gunphoenix’ finisher attack, involves the Gunphoenix shooting out a gigantic-phoenix like energy from its chestplate to destroy its enemy. History Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse